Vampire Kisses: Onyx Paradise
by witchesdarkestraven
Summary: It's been a couple years since Alexander left Raven and Trevor is showing more signs than expected. Does Raven fall in love for her nemesis as he has for her? Or is she still in love with her ex-Gothic Prince?
1. Chapter 1

"Raven, wait up!" Becky called, her long brown hair flopping and swishing as she bounced into a sprint towards me.

"Becky, I got to get home! Trevor said that he'd come get me in exactly ten minutes! No way in hell am I letting him pull a prank on me when I know about it!" I said frantically diving into Becky's old truck. "Hurry!" I squeaked as she fumbled with her keys, making Becky jump and drop them under the dashboard.

"What's this?" She asked, pulling up her keys and a small golden box with a black and red lace ribbon around it. There was a small tag tied to the ribbon with my name on it and a note on the back. Becky turned it over and read it out loud. "This is a gift. And I hope you understand its meaning- Trevor. Well, that's interesting."

I snatched the box from Becky's hand and untied the ribbon as careful as I could with my hands shaking. When my fingernails touched the corner of the lid, I tossed it into Becky's lap. "You open it! If it's from Trevor, it's got to be bad! Like something," I gagged, "pink."

Becky pulled off the lid to reveal a small black box with a golden band around it, showing that it opened too. She pushed the lid back to show a very large- and very much real- onyx on a silver band, rose vines engraved into the shiny silver. She read the engraved words on the inside of the band, her eyes bugging out in surprise.

"What is it?" I asked, snatching back the gift Trevor gave me and stared at the engraved letters. The words were clear.

_Raven and Trevor- forever always._

I had to admit, this was one hell of a gift. And the gem was bigger than I have ever seen them in museums or on jewelry shows my mom watched late at night. Oh, shit! What would my parents say if a walked in with this big honker on my finger? "You take it! I can't take it! It has Trevor germs!" I said, pushing it her way.

"Come on, just put it on. I want to see it on you, regardless of who gave it to you." Becky said, holding in her excitement as best she could while I just wanted to bend out of the truck's rusty door and puke up everything I've ever ate.

But, as sick to my stomach as I was, it was a gift and it's not like I could return it anyway. I slipped it on my right ring finger, watching it twinkle in the sunlight when I noticed something in the large gem. I looked closely, seeing a small white rose in the glittering black gem. It was perfect, I'll admit, but was it really necessary for him to do all this as an apology? Or was it all a trick? I had to find out and find out as soon as I could. I jumped out of the truck and sprinted to the soccer field where I could clearly see Trevor and his soccer snob friends talking on a low bleacher bench, waiting for the coach to call them in for practice. I had to admit, Trevor was gorgeous. His blonde hair, his bright emerald eyes, and that wonderful smile almost melted me right there. Almost. I stomped towards him and held out the ring to his face, right in front of all his snob friends.

"What is this and why did you give it to me? It was in Becky's truck and no other girl here has the name Raven so I know it's for me, so don't try to lie your way out of it. What the hell are you playing at?" I interrogated, my blue eyes turning him to ice. And he blushed. Trevor Mitchell blushed! Right in front of me, Trevor Mitchell, my nemesis since kindergarten, blushed right in front of me and his rich, popular friends. Was I wrong? Was this all true? Did Trevor Mitchell really like me in _that _way?

"I was hoping you'd know that already and we'd talk about it later tonight." Trevor said, rubbing the back of his head with a cheesy grin. His minions mouths dropped to the finely cut grass, and their eyes bugged out to center field.

"What's tonight?" I asked. Now I was undeniably curious.

"I'll let your mother tell you about that. I'm sure she'll be very excited to tell you and is probably anxiously pacing the living room waiting for you already."

When I finally got home, the scene Trevor described was in full force. Mother walked around the living room, biting on her knuckle with a huge grin on her face, giggling every once in a while when she spotted me and practically threw herself in my direction, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I stood there, blinking in confusion, my hands staying at my sides as she pushes me away, holding my shoulders. "What's going on?" I asked, feeling as though she just gave me whiplash.

"We're having dinner at the Mitchell's tonight!" She exclaimed, pushing me towards the stairs. "Now get upstairs and put on something nice! Quickly! We've only got two hours!"

"Two hours is plenty of time!" I yelled downstairs from my room, but she had already run into her room to rummage through her nice dresses and jewelry.

Dad walked out of the bathroom, a pair of grey dress pants and a white dress shirt on as he fiddled with his tie nervously. "Honey, have you seen my dress shoes? I can't find them anywhere!"

"They're right here, sweetheart. You always keep them on the highest shelf in the closet, remember?" My mom laughed, pulling them down and setting them gently on the floor for him to put on.

I opened my closet and ran my fingers through the dresses mom had bought me for special occasions only. I pulled out a small black dress that barely touched my thighs let alone covered my butt. It had a beautiful red lace belt around the waist and gorgeous knee-high leather boots that matched it. I brushed my hair and curled it, running my fingers around the soft black banana curls running onto my shoulders. I pulled out the ring Trevor gave me and put it on my ring finger, sighing softly to myself. I pulled on my bat choker that Becky bought me for my sixteenth birthday, sitting in front of my mirror, fixing my black lipstick and dark eyeliner. I picked up my black shoulder bag and walked out of my bedroom and into the living room where everyone was gathered. I have to say, Billy Boy looked interesting in a dress suit and his hair slicked back a little. I had to stifle my laugh when my dad gave me a disapproving look at my choice of clothing.

"You look beautiful, Raven." Mom breathed, trying to relax herself as we all walked out to the family car to drive over to the Mitchell's large white mansion.

The place was bigger than I thought; its large fountain in the center of the front yard with lighting all around, the grass was cleanly cut and very green even as we walked onto the beautiful stone porch. The large marble pillars sparkled in the lovely moonlight as my mom rang the door bell and we heard it chime softly throughout the house. I rolled my eyes when Mr. Mitchell opened the door to let us in with a very big grin on his face until he saw me. All in black, he glanced at my ring that, surprisingly, no one had noticed until now. Trevor walked into the parlor where my family and I now stood staring in amazement at the beautiful things surrounding us.

"Natalie, how nice to see you." My mom grinned, shaking the hand of the richest woman in Dullsville. This, ladies and gentleman, is Trevor's mother. She was a former Prada Bee and still, in her own little way, is. She grinned at my mother and when she turned toward me, she scowled a little but grinned nonetheless to hide her distaste. I smiled sourly back at her pink makeup and her expensive jewelry and the long, white silk dress she wore that clearly was custom made, which could range from three thousand to six thousand dollars. Trevor's father, Jonathan, talked with my family and his wife, Natalie while Trevor and I stayed over by the wall in a same little corner. Well, he was safe. I, however, was on his territory. I was at his house to eat his food, sit in his furniture, and worst of all- I'll have to spend time with him and his parents tonight.

I was yanked from my thoughts when Trevor pulled me into him, his black suit and silk red tie blending in with my red and black ensemble. How would he know what dress I would choose? I found it odd enough that he was hugging me tight enough I could smell his Drakor cologne and feel his neat blond hair brush against my cheek. His left hand held my head on his shoulder while his right hand traced the small of my back lightly, sending chills up my spine. I didn't understand this, didn't understand when he let go of me to rub his thumb on my ring finger, just above the glittering onyx. I remembered the small, perfect white rose hidden in the dark onyx and wondered why he even used hundreds of dollars just to get me a ring, just for a forever frozen white rose to stay in the dark gem for all eternity. Then it hit me. Could Trevor Mitchell be in love with me? No, he couldn't. Why ask myself that? I'm a tiny black speck on his perfect white wall he called his life, aren't I? We've been enemies for years and now all of a sudden he wants me close to him? I don't understand it. I don't understand any of this. I don't understand why my heart is quickening or my breath is laboring or my heart is bursting with hope. But hope for what? Hope that I'm right and that he likes me? I couldn't ask, I couldn't. And then, as if he read my mind, Trevor Mitchell, the boy I once hated cupped my cheek in his hand and kissed me passionately on the mouth. My eyes widened in surprise and my shoulders tensed, but I relaxed slowly, shutting my eyes and diving into the kiss. We didn't even notice when our parents glanced over and seen us. I imagine it was quite a sight, their mouths gaping open and their eyes bugging out of their heads. And then I heard Billy Boy's voice break the silence that now filled this large mansion.

"Hey, make out with my sister later! I'm hungry!"

I began to blush a feverish red and when we were far enough apart from each other, I had noticed Trevor was doing the same thing. We were enemies that have been caught making out. And by who? Our parents. The people who very well know how much we hate- or rather hated- each other.

Dinner went by quietly until I was almost finished and my mom put her fork down and asked, "Raven, where on earth did you get that ring?"

I choked on my forkful of lasagna and the fork slipped from my lips and through my fingertips, clattering onto the white table cloth. Trevor gave me an apologetic look as he panted my back softly and rubbing it after I stopped choking on the delicious food that just betrayed my throat.

"I gave it to Raven, Mrs. Madison." Trevor smiled brightly at everyone. I've never seen him this happy. That smile was so genuine, so lovely. I couldn't help but smile in admiration.

"For what purpose did you give," Trevor's father paused, choking down his disgust at having to say my name. I gripped my fork in restrained hostility. "Raven this ring that cost you thousands of your savings just to get it custom made such as that?"

My mom's face went from surprise to confused to happiness in the radius of five seconds and my father seemed to be holding in his own anger, as if he thought that Trevor and I—oh, no! He _did_ think Trevor and I did that! Trevor's mother looked disgusted that her son would even associate with the likes of me and she glared at me as if her eyes would make me burn to death where I sat. Billy gave a soft snicker at the blood red blush covering my now burning cheeks. I could hardly bear all this! I had to get out of here.

"May I be excused?" I asked and rushed to the restroom, not waiting for an answer. I couldn't help it, all this tension made me sick. All these stranger feelings made me ill. Why did I feel this way for my enemy? I stooped over the trash can and puked all the delicious lasagna into a disgusting array of colors into the expensive stone trash bin. When I was done, I walked over to the gorgeously shining porcelain and gold sink and found a cup on the shelf Trevor might use every night when he brushes his beautiful sparkly whites. I didn't care at this point. I took the cup, filled it with water and swished the clear liquid in my mouth, spitting it out quickly to get the horrible taste out. It was then that I slowly lifted my head at the horrible sight that was my reflection. Tears burned my eyes, smudging my mascara, my eye shadow was surrounding my eyes in uneven waves and crumbles, and my lipstick smeared across my cheek a little and was lost in spots. I couldn't go back out there like this. I had left my purse in the dining hall. I sat on the floor in a maze of depression, leaning against the very large golden tub. It was as big as a city pool, possibly larger. I wanted to hide in it and drown in my tears. All of this was all so confusing.

Just then, a knock softly rasped on the other side of the door and I heard someone enter. I could hear heels clacking against the cold tile floors not far behind the heavy but slow steps of a man with expensive shoes.

"Raven, honey, are you okay?" My mother asked quietly, sitting down on her knees in her lovely red dress. She touched the top of my head and smoothed down my messy jet black hair. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't cry here. Not in this house. It'd be all over school and there would probably be pictures that people would be gossiping and laughing about.

I was silent for what seemed like hours after she stood up and left. The sobs broke into a horrid frenzy until I felt a strong hand cup my cheek. I knew this hand, this warmth. Trevor had come in with my mother. I couldn't cry in front of him, I couldn't be weak and vulnerable. But I couldn't help but to lean into his strong arms and cry into his hundreds of dollars of a suit. I gripped his shirt, trying to keep a hold of him as if he'd disappear. I wanted the warmth to stay. I didn't want to be cold. I didn't want to die in the cold, tears caking my pale face. If I was to die right now, I'd want to be in the warmth of his body. I wanted to cry into him forever.

"It's okay, Raven. I'll always be here for you. No matter what, I'll stay by your side." He whispered and kissed my head.

I heard the door open and another set of heavy steps walk in. "Raven, are you okay?" My dad asked. I turned to him and his look became apologetic and sad, seeing the mascara running down my cheeks and my black lipstick running in many directions. He looked at Trevor with even more of an apology on his face, probably due to the stains on his suit.

Trevor smiled softly and held me tight. I felt sleepy, so sleepy. The last thing I remember was Trevor's green eyes twinkling in happiness at me and then everything went dark.

When I awoke, the sun glared in my sore and swollen eyes. My throat burned and I tasted blood in my mouth. My hair was tangled in large clumps, and my face was washed of all traces off my make-up. I wore a large black tee shirt and my black lace panties. But the weird thing was that I didn't recognize this shirt. Wait. Were those white sheets? And white walls with soccer posters, photos. And a shelf with soccer trophies and a Dracula action figure hidden behind the shiny metal. I was in Trevor's room. And then I noticed something on the other side of the wall. Was that a portrait of…me? That auction was years ago and the painting didn't look faded, didn't look damaged in any way. It was if it was painted yesterday. And then I remembered the very person who painted it and my blood began to stir to a boil. I let the feeling go. He was out of my life now and I didn't have to worry about it. He left me, it was no big deal. I was over it now. Alexander Sterling, my ex Gothic Prince, my ex vampire boyfriend, with lonely chocolate brown eyes and his silky black hair and his gothic attire was out of the mansion on Benson Hill and far out of my life. It had been two years since we broke up and I had burned the first letter he wrote me in the bonfire Becky and I made behind her barn. He wrote more letters every couple of months and I burned each and every one of them. Today would be another day I got a letter and with me not at home, my mom would read it.

A soft scent broke me of my frantic thoughts. It smelled like Trevor's cologne. I laid back down and pretended I was still asleep when footsteps came softly into the room.

"Raven, I hope you're knocked out cold for what I'm about to tell you. Truth be told, I'm a little scared of what your reaction would be if you woke up in my bedroom let alone to me saying that I…" He cleared his throat nervously and I had to use all my strength not to giggle. "I love you, Raven Madison. I've loved you since I met you, and I still love you now. I just wish that you could feel the same."

I was in shock. Trevor Mitchell really did love me! I opened my eyes and sat up to look at him, ignoring his choked back laughter seeing my bed head in which he was no pretending he was just coughing.

"You've always loved me?" I asked softly, staring at him with bright hope in my eyes.

"Oh. You heard that? I guess the cat is out of the bag then. Yes, Raven. I love you more than anything or anyone and if it's not too much trouble, I want you to be my girlfriend. For all eternity, I will love you. Even after death." He vowed, kissing my forehead and then looking into my eyes, waiting for my answer.

My nemesis just asked me to be his girlfriend. The richest, hottest guy in school was asking out the freak of the town, the one person circus. What should I do?


	2. Chapter 2

It was silent for the longest of time with the two of us staring into each other's eyes, our heart beats pounding in our ears to drown out any other noise. And then I kissed him. I kissed Trevor Mitchell! He didn't kiss back at first and I was afraid that it was all a trick. I was afraid this was all a joke that he'd brag about to the whole school.

Trevor was surprised that she even did this and didn't slap herself immediately. He thought that the girl kissing him now had hated him all his life. It had to be a dream, right?

All of a sudden, Trevor kissed me hard on the mouth, passionately and exhilaratingly. I couldn't think for the longest time while we made out on his bed. His tongue slid in my mouth and explored in wondrous ways. I had never felt this excited when I was with Alexander. I never knew this feeling had existed until now. It was so strange and yet so natural I couldn't help but give in to him. He laid me down on his comfy mattress, my black hair going in all directions on the pillow as he straddled my waist and bent down to kiss my neck. It felt so good, felt so right. I let out a noise I didn't know I could create. Did I just moan for Trevor Mitchell? I didn't particularly care right now. Everything was so hot, so strange. He rubbed his groin against my black lace panties, his jeans roughly keeping me at bay. I held his head where he was still kissing my neck as I moved my hips to keep in time with his, not wanting to lose contact. It all felt so odd, yet it felt like I was on a cloud of pure bliss. It felt like forever as he rubbed against me, putting his hands up my shirt and massaging my breasts, thumbing at my hardened nipples. That strange wetness between my legs; what was that?

Soon, a felt his hard abs under my hands and his shirt was off. I soon felt skin sitting on my thighs rather than the rough jeans and I couldn't help but take a small glance. He was large and hard, and it seemed he was still growing as the air became a thin steam, the heat of us fogging up the window.

"Raven, do you want this with me? You might regret it later." Trevor panted softly as her kissed my neck, making a beeline for my collarbone and then the tops of my breasts. It felt so wonderful, I could hardly think straight.

"I… I think we need to stop, Trevor." I managed to whisper. I could barely hear a word I said. My heart was pounding so loud it seemed to echo through my brain.

"Okay. We'll stop." Trevor kissed me again and rolled off me and onto the bed beside me.

My heart began to calm within half an hour and was going at a steady rate when two hours had passed. Trevor had gotten dressed again and I had to borrow a shirt of his and expansive leggings of his mothers that he had snuck out of her room.

"Trevor, can I ask you something?" I said in almost a small choke as I held the clothes he had handed me in my arms and stared at them.

"Yeah. You can ask me anything." He smiled softly.

"Are you going to tell anyone that we're dating now? Or are you going to act like nothing happened between us?" I wanted to cry, thinking this might all be a joke, a trick, a disgusting hidden camera act.

A hot hand cupped my cheek and lifted my head to look into soft emerald eyes. "I'll tell everyone I'm dating you and we're in love. Anyone who doesn't like it can get a life and deal with it."

I kissed him with all the passion and love I had and he me back. It felt that in moments the two of us would become one body as we grew closer and close to each other. Finally, after I don't know how long, we both came up for air panting softly. He was about to kiss me again when a loud knock was heard at the door.

"Trevor, it's time for soccer practice! Hurry up and get ready or you won't have an allowance for a month!" Natalie Mitchell bellowed from the other side of the door.

"Okay, Mom. I'm getting ready right now." Trevor replied, still staring at me and slowly drew away from me.

"Can I come?" I asked him.

"You want to come to soccer practice with me? Where's a camera when you need one?" Trevor laughed.

"I'm serious. And maybe if your soccer friends knew about us, it'd be easier to tell everyone else. If Matt hears about it, he'll tell Becky and I know that would get me off the hook about telling her. Please, Trevor? I'm really nervous about this." I begged.

"Alright, you can come with me. But only if you cheer for me." He winked, smiling mischievously at me.

"Make me!" I grinned back at him and he kissed me, pulling me close to him.

This time, I stopped him and kissed his cheek. "You should get your soccer uniform on or you're mom and your coach will have a fit!"

He laughed and walked over to his dresser, pulling out his soccer uniform and stripping off his jeans and tee right in front of me. My jaw dropped that he could be so comfortable when he knew I was right there. Or maybe he was giving me something to look at. His firm, sexy ass looked lovely enough to have been sculpted by angels and his abs were so fine and hard, not buff but still washboard-worthy. I wanted to lick the line of those delicious abs, nip that lovely ass. Wait. What am I saying?

At soccer practice, Trevor got grins and smiles, and I'm sure a few extra fan girls while I got glares and frowns of disgust and horror as I walked with him until I found a seat at the bottom of the bleachers. I would be closest to him there and I'd be able to hear everything he said to the team and what the team said back.

"Hey Trev. Why'd you bring the freak?" One of his soccer snob friends whispered his distaste clear in his voice.

"She's not a freak, Oliver. She's my girlfriend. Deal with it or go away." Trevor snapped back and I could've sworn I heard their jaws drop to the freshly cut grass.

I giggled and clearly Trevor heard me because he glanced back and smiled at me, a loving look in his eyes.

The whole game Trevor was scoring every time, never stopping. It was a never-ending score after score of our team. The other team didn't even get to touch the ball let alone kick it. And by the end of the game, Trevor plopped by me on the bleachers and gulped down the water from the bottle to the last drop. I laughed at how he looked guzzling the water down as if it was brought straight from heaven.

"You were great out there, Trevor." I smiled and hugged him tight, not allowing myself to let him go.

He chuckled and kissed my head, his hot breathe blowing away some of my black hair. "I love you, Raven."

"Hey, Trev! I just heard from Oliver that you and Raven are dating now! It took you fifteen years to admit it? I'm disappointed, man." Matt grinned up at us from the soccer field, a wide-eyed Becky beside him. Her mind seemed to be far away, her legs limply dragging her as her arm clamped to Matt's arm. Maybe the shock of Trevor and I together shocked her a little too much.

"Wait a minute. The ring. You gave Raven a ring! Have you two been secretly dating all along and now you're engaged?" Becky rushed out, panic clear in her now high-pitched voice. Yep, that's Becky when she freaks out.

"No, if they were dating before, Trevor would have told me." Matt laughed. "Though, I'm wondering about the ring Trevor. Can I see it?"

Trevor picked up my hand and lifted it for Matt to see the large onyx glittering on my finger. My face flushed a bright red when Matt examined it closely, his face practically against my hand.  
>"Is that Moon rose in that onyx?" Matt asked in amazement, his mouth gaping open as Becky snatched my hand away and took a close look herself. "Moon roses are the rarest in the world, Trevor. There are only two in existence! Where'd you find this?"<p>

"I have my ways." Trevor chuckled and pulled me onto his lap, nuzzling into my neck and kissing my cheek softly.

"Raven, when you get home, call me so I can stop by. I want to look at that ring some more." Becky said as she restrained herself from hopping up and down where she stood.

"Alright, Becky I promise I'll call when Trevor brings me home." I said and stood up, walking with Trevor in the opposite direction of where Matt and Becky were going.

I climbed into Trevor's shiny new car and stared at the setting sun, the pretty oranges, blues and pinks swirling into a romantic scene all on their own.

"Hey, Monster Girl, mind if I hang out at your place for a while?" Trevor said as he held tight, his arms wrapped around my waist as he ran soft kisses all around my neck.

I giggled and turned my head to kiss his cheek. "We have school tomorrow."

"Then I better stay the night." He purred, nibbling my earlobe.

"My dad would kill you!" I laughed.

"I can take him on. All I need is you."


	3. Chapter 3

All night was nothing but kissing, rubbing and touching. And hiding Trevor whenever my parents came to check on all the noise. It was maddening! Why couldn't they deal with the fact I want my own life?

"Raven, we aren't done yet." Trevor huskily growled in my ear and I was pulled to him and pinned to the bed, as new make out session beginning all over again.

I didn't even notice when his hand made its way under my shirt and pulled it off. I was so into the kiss, the heat of him. It seared in my very core until my inner walls were weeping for him. I couldn't take much more. He kissed down my neck, onto my collarbone and down onto my breast as he grabbed one of my nipples between his teeth, lapping at it with his tongue. I shivered in pleasure as the lapping became a full-frontal attack of nibbles, kisses, sucking, licking and tugs on both my nipples until they were aching hardened peaks.

"Trevor, please." I gasped in a husky whisper, surrendering to him completely, practically ripping off any clothing he had on left.

Trevor licked my neck slowly, his saliva grazing my neck in a sensual line so intimate it made me shiver as he pulled off my fishnet leggings and black mini skirt.

He grabbed my black lace panties with his teeth, pulling them off with sexy male growls. It was so lovely to be this way with him, so wonderful to feel this way at all. The way he kissed me from my ankle to my inner thigh, nipping softly to in between my legs. It felt amazing as he licked me, l moaned as he nibbled my swollen clit that pulsed in anticipation with every feel of his tongue. He was dazzlingly skilled as his tongue lapped at my inner core and my black painted fingernails found their way into the tangled in his luscious blonde hair.

What was this strange feeling I was beginning to feel? It felt so weird. And then, bliss overflowed me as my orgasm entered Trevor's lovely mouth, drenching his face from his nose to drip softly from his chin. My eyes glazed over as I was flying on a cloud of pure, heat and rapture.

Trevor pulled me from that bliss as he thrust into me, pulling into a sharp pain that quickly passed after I got used to the feel of him. He thrust in and out of me as I moved my hips to match him, opening my legs wider for him to have more room. He thrust harder and faster until I cried out in pure pleasure as I clawed my black nails into his tan, muscular back. His back was covered in red, bloody scratches already as he moaned and growled all the while he pushed us both further and further over the edge of elation. I fell hard onto the pillow, the bed sheets soaked with sweat and our mixed juices. All I could feel was Trevor's warmth, the quick beat of his heart as he limply lay on top of me.

"God, Trevor. That was amazing." I huskily whispered, panting hard.

He chuckled and kissed my sweaty forehead, my black hair sticking to my skin. I didn't want this moment to ever end. I just gave my virginity to Trevor Mitchell. This had to be a dream. Real life wouldn't be so beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I awoke next to a muscular blonde with green eyes staring at me lovingly as he played with my jet black hair.

"Morning, my love." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

A knock on the door made us jump out of bed to rush our clothes on as the banging grew louder.

"Just a minute!" I yelled to the door. It was probably just Billy Boy wanting one of his silly games back.

When Trevor was hid in the closet and my hair was fixed enough to open the door, who stood in front of me chilled me to the bone.

"Oh, hi Matt, Becky! How are you guys doing?" I asked nervously.

"Raven, we're going to be late for school!" Becky said pulling me by the wrist out of my room when I dug my heels into the floor to stop us both dead in our tracks.

Becky let go in surprise, flinging me back into my closet door, making it open nice and wide, showing a hiding Trevor in his jeans and white tee shirt.

"Trevor?" Becky and Matt exclaimed at once, staring wide-eyed. Then all heads turned to me.

"What is Trevor doing in your room at seven in the morning?" Becky squeaked, staring at me in shock.

Trevor stepped out of my closet and helped me up from the floor, my head chiming in pain to the collision it just had with the closet door.

"Trev, don't tell me you slept over at Raven's last night." Matt sighed in disbelief.

"All right, I won't tell you I slept over at Raven's last night. End of discussion. Now, let's let Raven get dressed and head to school, okay?" Trevor said, pushing Matt and Becky out of my bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

The drive to school was awkwardly silent as Trevor and I sat in the back, my head lying on his strong shoulder. It was too early to go to school, it wasn't dark out yet. That's when school should start. When the night begins.

The whole rest of the day was kissing Trevor in the back of our classes together, whispers from the Soccer Snobs and Prada Bees, and even the teachers chatted about the goth Raven and soccer star Trevor dating. There were rumors skyrocketing about us, but I didn't care. I had Trevor with me, right?

After school, we all gathered at Hatsy's for a double date. The sun had just set and Trevor and I were cuddling in a booth, keeping each other warm. And when I thought everything was perfect, a certain green and blue-eyed vampire walked in and sat at a lonely both, staring at me.

"I'll be back in a second." I told Trevor, getting up from my seat, walking over to Jagger and slamming my hands on the table.

"I haven't seen you around in a long while since Alexander left me." I admitted, hoping Trevor wouldn't hear anything about the V-word.

"Well, you know how we are. We can't stay in one place too long or we go mad. We have to fly places, you know?" He said seductively and I could practically feel Trevor's glare passing through my back to Jagger.

"What is your real reason for coming here, Jagger? I want to know right now!"

"Didn't you read the letter? I know it didn't get lost in the mail. A very skilled bat brought it over." Jagger grinned, his fangs gleaming at me.

"Where's Onyx? I want to talk to her, not you." I glared at him, trying to figure out the real reason he came here.

And like she read my mind, Onyx walked in and sat down next to Jagger, entwining their fingers and kissing his cheek. Her long, straight jet black hair matched the color of the tiny onyx gems glued onto her eyelashes. I still needed to find out how she managed that without a mirror.

"Onyx, why is he here?" I said in a slightly frustrated sigh.

"Oh, Raven! I didn't see you there!" Onyx said, looking over to me and giving me a hug. "I missed you, girl! How have you been since you-know-who did you-know-what?"

"I've been fine, actually." I said, glancing over at Trevor.

Jagger looked around me and grinned at Becky, Matt, and Trevor. I heard Trevor get up and walk over.

"Oh, Raven, Alexander wants you to meet him tomorrow night at the place." Onyx called as Trevor wrapped his arm around my hip, coaxing me back to our booth. I knew exactly where she was talking about. The hill looking over the Crypt. Alexander and I used to spend a lot of time there when it was still the Sinclair Mill. I fought the tears trying to form as the memory raced through my head, making me dizzy until I stumbled backwards. Luckily, Trevor was still holding me and he sat me down into the seat of our booth, keeping me close.

"Are you okay, Raven?" Becky asked.

I was too dizzy to speak, too sick to my stomach to even nod. I felt like I was going to puke, but I didn't have the strength to run to the restroom.

Becky got up and helped me stumble to the restroom, Onyx running in after us as Jagger sat at the booth, a confused expression on his face.

Onyx held my hair as the contents of a Hatsy's dinner fell grossly out of my mouth and into the toilet. What the hell was wrong with me? This never happened to me before. Why now?


	5. Chapter 5

The night I was to meet Alexander finally came and the whole day at school I was numb. I didn't pay any attention to really anything, even Trevor. When I finally snapped out of my weird trance, I was sitting in my bedroom with my phone in my lap thirty-four text messages from Becky, Trevor and… Alexander.

I read the one from Alexander first, almost scared to see what he had said to me.

_**I'm ready when you are. You can come to the hill now.**_

I sighed and picked up a small messenger bag filled with my make-up, Ruby's compact, a can of garlic powder, and a stake. Just in case.

The bike ride to the hill felt all too short as I walked up the steep grass next to the edge overlooking the Crypt. It was oddly cold tonight, even dressed in all black, I was freezing.

"Nice to see you again, Raven." A familiar voice said softly.

I turned around to see Alexander, his eyes still a lonely chocolate brown, his hair still a soft black color, his clothes still as fashionable and lovely as ever. I looked over at his hand and there sat the spider ring I gave Jameson that first Halloween night I went to meet the Benson Hill's inhabitants. They weren't moving back in, were they?

He took a step toward me and I was trapped between the ledge of a very high hill and my ex-Gothic Prince. I began to squirm uncomfortably, looking over my shoulder and the good forty foot drop and debating my chance of living if I jumped.

Then, I felt a cold hand on my cheek and it made me snap out of my thoughts to look into the deep pools of chocolate.

"Raven, why haven't you been writing to me?" Alexander asked, his eyes tinting a blood red color to mix with the brown. He was having bloodlust. How long had it been since he'd drank from his Romanian blood banks' stash?

"I didn't think to write. Why did you want me here tonight? Haven't you hurt me enough?" I bellowed, fire blazing in my eyes.

"Now, now, Raven. I didn't come here to hurt you. I came here to give you this." Alexander said, pulling out a small box and handed it to me. "It's a late birthday present."

I opened the box to find two bat keys on a barbwire key ring. One colored red, the other colored silver. "What is this?" I asked, confused out of my mind.

"Follow me and I'll show you." He smiled, pulling me by the hand down the hill and to the back of the Crypt.

There, hidden behind a large bush was a black Mercedes with a raven hood ornament. I ran over to look at the interior, peeking through the window as the windows fogged under my excited breath. Hanging from the rearview mirror was a small bat charm and the seats had black velvet covers, blood red roses sewn into them near the head rest. The most shocking was the steering wheel cover that said "Be Careful- I Bite!" in a blood dripping pattern.

I was speechless as I walked back over to Alexander who was still standing there, grinning at my excitement. Happy tears formed in my eyes as I hugged him tight and didn't let go for the longest of time as he hugged me back.

"Did you like part one of your present?" He asked.

"You mean there's more?" I could hardly believe the car, but more?

"Get in the car and I'll show you part two." He said, grabbing the keys from me and getting in the driver's seat as I hopped into the passenger side. He told me to shut my eyes and when I kept peeking, he pulled over to the side of the road and blindfolded me with his thick black jacket. Darn it.

About what felt like an eternity later, though it was only fifteen minutes, we reached our destination and Alexander took off my blindfold. All I saw was the mansion on top Benson Hill. "What're we doing here?" I asked, looking at Alexander in confusion.

"That's part two of your birthday present." He grinned.

"You're kidding! Alexander, I couldn't! This used to be your grandmother's home! You love that place!" I blabbed, feeling guilty for taking Alexander's home. Granted, he gave it to me, but that's not the point!

"And that's why I'm giving it to you. I don't trust anyone else to take care of this house as well as Jameson and I did. I want you to have the mansion, Raven. Someone has to take care of it while I'm living in Hipsterville."

"You're living in Hipsterville?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Jameson and I bought that old mansion we had stayed in when we were hiding from Jagger."

I felt like I was dreaming. Nobody pinch me! I don't want to wake up! I could be in a coma for the rest of my life and I wouldn't care so long as I didn't wake up!

But this wasn't a dream. I was getting the car and mansion of my dreams, all thanks to who I had once thought was the guy of my dreams.

"Thank you, Alexander." I said, hugging him again as he pulled into through the gates and into the driveway, turning off the Mercedes and handing me back the keys.

"The red bat is for the mansion and the silver is for the Mercedes." He explained.

"Thank you again, Alexander." I said and hugged him again. We both got out of the car and walked to the door of the mansion. I unlocked it and opened the door to brand new gothic furniture, red lace mingling with black silk and velvet. Black curtains hung from the windows, freshly washed and fixed. The spider webs were gone and the floor was freshly polished. Pictures of me and my family hung the walls as I walked through the halls, the smell of fresh paint stinging the air. The walls were all painted black or a very dark red of purple in every room, every hallway. And then came the master bedroom. There sat the largest canopy bed I had ever seen, complete with black pillows, a dark red sheet and a dark purple blanket. Black silk ran from the sides down to just barely touch the floor for complete privacy if desired. I turned to my left and saw a large black bureau, red roses running around the large mirror, green vines running and swirling around the edges of the dresser and around the drawers. I could hardly believe it. Then I turned yet again, this time to my right to find a very large walk-in closet filled with all black clothing aside from a few accessories and a couple dresses. Combat boots and black heels minus one pair of red filled large shelves. I couldn't believe this was my room, my new home. What was I going to tell my parents?

Alexander walked into the room just as I sat on my bed. It was very comfortable. "What do you think about what we've done with the mansion?"

"I think you have to be thousands of dollars in debt! How could you afford all of this?" I asked, smiling beyond belief.

"My paintings have become very popular throughout Romania and we're opening a new action for them in Hipsterville." Alexander laughed.

"That's wonderful! But I have another question. What am I supposed to tell my parents, Billy Boy, Becky, Matt and Trevor about the car and the mansion? You just gave them to me and so much more? And I've got to move out of the house to take care of the place?" I asked, now speaking too fast for my tongue as I bit it multiple times in a rush of fear.

"It's okay. I called your parents and told them about your gifts days ago. Do you know how much begging I had to do just to keep them from telling you?" He chuckled and sat next to me, hugging me tight.

"Why did you do all of this for me?" I asked him, looking up at his moonlit face.

"I guess I was hoping you would forgive me enough to be my good friend if nothing else." He sighed and got up. "Text Becky tomorrow morning so you can move your things from your home to here. I wish I could help, but as you know, vampires don't enjoy sunlight." He grinned as he walked me to the Mercedes, waiting as I locked the door to the Benson Hill mansion; my new home. I could hardly believe any of this.

I drove back home with Alexander in the passenger seat now. It felt a little strange now that I was driving. I had gotten my license a couple of months ago and I was doing great at it without my parents to yell in panic when I went over the speed limit. I turned on the radio and Gothic Lolita by Emilie Autumn blasted throughout the car and out the windows, catching the attention of a few Soccer Snobs with their Prada Bee toys on their arms. I waved at them with a smug grin on my face as I sped away.

When I reached the driveway, it seemed like old times as Alexander walked me to the door and kissed my cheek goodbye.

When I turned to the door and grabbed the door handle, I turned to say thank you yet again. But he was already gone and I saw blonde hair in the pitch black darkness step out into the light. Trevor's emerald green eyes were ablaze with anger.

"What the hell did he want?" He growled, looking me over to see if I had any injuries.

I pulled him over to the car Alexander gave me and showed him the keys.

"What's the other key for?" Trevor asked, confused.

"My new home, the mansion on Benson Hill." I grinned brightly, still finding it strange I was saying that.

"You've got to be kidding me." Trevor said, handing me back my keys.

"That's what I thought! But it's all true! I can hardly believe that he told my parents and they didn't tell me, too!" I exclaimed and kissed him deeply on the lips, running my fingers in invisible swirls on his muscular chest. "But you know, you could move in with me and we could live together. All alone, with no one to bother us." I whispered sweetly in his ear and kissed him again as he shivered.

"That might not be such a bad idea." He grinned and walked me inside after I locked up my new car.

We laid on my bed for a good couple of hours when my mom came in with a grin on her face. "I see he gave you your presents. I was beginning to wonder if he ever would! I almost slipped last time!"

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me!" I said, sitting up to look at my mother.

She was wearing capris and a purple sweater, her white flats poking out from her pale ankles. Her dark brown hair swayed in lovely waves as she walked over to me, giving Trevor a look any mother would give to a boyfriend who's in their girlfriend's bedroom at ten o'clock at night.

"Your father and I will help you move your things into the mansion. I'm sure Becky, Matt and Trevor would be happy too, as well." She looked at Trevor again, this time with a sweet grin on her face.

Trevor grinned back and kissed my cheek. "Of course I'll help Raven move her things, Mrs. Madison. She shouldn't be able to lift a finger when she has to worry about what goes where in her new home."

My mother grinned again and told him, "Please, call me Sarah. Or Mom if you want if I this relationship is going where I think it is." She winked and walked out of the room, leaving us to think about that.

It was silent for a long time. It started to feel a little awkward until Trevor broke the silence.

"She's right, you know." He said softly, looking at me with a small grin on his face. "If I'm moving in with you, it'll feel like we're husband and wife. And I'd very much like the day you become just that. My wife, my love, mine forever to love."

I was speechless. He wanted me as his wife? I haven't even finished high school yet! This was my last year and I'd be choosing colleges soon. The star soccer player wants to marry the gothic girl. What should I do?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, word had already spread through the town that Goth Girl got the mansion on Benson Hill with a tricked out Mercedes. Whispers and looks filled my day.

Both Trevor and I heard Jennifer Warren whisper to her Prada Bee clones, "Isn't it enough that she used her creepy voodoo to take Trevor Mitchell from me, but she gets an expensive car and a mansion too? The girl is a vile, whore witch who should be burned at the stake!"

Trevor grew enraged and pinned her to the wall, his teeth bared and fire blazing beyond reason in his emerald green eyes. "Never, and I mean _never_ say that about Raven ever again, you hear me? Do it again and you'll wish you hadn't, slut!"

When Trevor walked back to me, Jennifer Warren just slid down against the wall in horror, everyone staring at her and Trevor as he walked me to our next class.

Mrs. Barnes was oddly happy to see me ever since Trevor and I started dating. She'd give me extra credit just for showing up on time and hand me Snickers daily. It was a little strange being a teacher's pet. I'd never felt so admired by anyone other than Becky.

As the day flew by, I felt a small tug at my heart the whole time I walked to lunch to meet Trevor by the lockers. I had rushed around the corner and bumped into him before falling on the cold tile floor of Dullsville High.

"Raven, are you okay?" Trevor asked, helping me up and kissing my hands and my forehead, making sure nothing was hurt.

I blushed crimson red as I noticed Jessica Warren walking down the hall toward Trevor and I. "I'm fine, Trevor. Really, I am. Can we go now?" I stuttered, pulling Trevor's hand and walking around the corner hurriedly.

Trevor chuckled as we made our way to the supplies shed in the back of the school, next to the home education building. Trevor climbed in a little awkwardly, this still being new to him. I, however, climbed in as if I had been doing it my whole life and locked the door behind us.

"Raven, why were you in such a hurry to get here?" Trevor asked, running kisses along my wrist, up my arm to my neck and nibbled the sensitive skin behind my ear.

"Jessica Warren was coming by again and I didn't want a big scene like last time." I whispered and tugged at his polo shirt in anticipation.

He chuckled and pulled it off, followed by his under shirt and pulled me close enough that I that I might be sucked right into his skin. I was very warm in his arms as we kissed and nibbled and kissed some more. And by the time we were both undressed, a very loud bang came from the outside of the door.

"Raven, you've already missed two of your classes! Our last period is starting in five minutes and we need to hurry! And if Trevor's in there too, tell him the same thing." Becky called, tapping her foot as she waited for us to dress.

There was so much noise as we panicked, rushing our clothes on in lightning speed, making a few mistakes that made it obvious as to what we were doing.

When we stumbled out of the shed, Becky blushed a shade of red and covered her mouth as if in surprise. And then I noticed it. My black spider-web lace skirt was backwards, my hair was messed up to the point where it screamed "just had a make-out session!" And my combat boots were still untied. A glance at Trevor then told me he accidentally left his under shirt in the shed, his belt was undone as well as his zipper down and his loafers were scuffed from being thrown around the small shed. Not to mention his gorgeous blonde hair was drenched in heated sweat and stood up in all directions to finish the look. Oh dear God, Becky knows we were about to have sex in the school's supply shed. I mean, she's my best friend, sure, but I hadn't even told her about the first time with Trevor!

"Hey, Becky! You were taking so long I came to look for-" Matt said, cutting off when he seen how we looked. "Whoa, Trevor, a little too early in your relationship for sneaking around for some hot and heavy action, don't you think?"

I blushed more than I ever thought I could as I fixed my hair as well as I could without a mirror in front of me and turned my skirt around, bending down to tie my boots while Trevor tried his hardest to fix his looks.

We all rushed to class, sitting just as the bell rang and the teacher walked into the classroom. "Now, class. We have a very important project to do today that's worth most of your grade. Fail and you will be sentenced to detention for a month and clean the entire school in the morning before anyone else even enters." The teacher, Mr. Webbyr warned, passing out the papers to the guidelines of said project he wanted us all to do.

I scanned the page quickly, reading every other word of the first sentence before Mr. Webbyr pulled out a bag and put in small pieces of scrap paper in. "Now, this project is paired so I will draw names out of this hat and you will have to have them as your partner through this whole project. The only way you will be able to change said partner is if they become very ill or even injured and cannot come to school the rest of this month."

He spent the next ten minutes calling out names of pairs and Becky and Matt were smiling brightly due to the fact they were partnered together. And then, the last names in the bag were pulled out.

"Raven Madison and Trevor Mitchell, congratulations. Starting tomorrow, you'll be proud parents. All of you will. So please, have fun taking care of your babies and make sure you write the three-hundred word essay about the things you and the child did and the reaction due to that subject. I will pass out your assignments tomorrow morning, bright and early. Class dismissed." He announce just as the last bell rang, signaling for everyone to start heading home.

"Can you believe we're going to have children with our boyfriends, Raven?" Becky gushed. "Well, they'll be robots, but who cares? Matt and I will be together, taking care of the kid like we were real parents. And Raven, if you and Trevor keep up what you two were doing in the supply shed, it might not be just an assignment but the real deal soon."

"Becky, don't say that so loud! You want everyone to hear you?" I said, shaking my best friend by the shoulders as we walked to my shiny Mercedes.

Trevor and Matt hopped into the seats beside us and I drove to my place to start loading my things into Becky's truck to move into the mansion. It still felt like a dream as everything I picked up was taken from me, no one letting me lift even my pinky. I felt both relieved and annoyed all at the same time as we gathered my things from different rooms one by one and hauled all of it back to my new home.


	7. Chapter 7

That night I crawled into bed, hearing the soft pitter-patter of water hitting the tub as Trevor took his shower. I lie there staring at the canopy's roof and think about what Becky said. The assignment could be a reality, huh? If Becky hadn't interrupted, Trevor and I could have had sex again. We've only done it once. You can't get pregnant after just once, can you? I thought really hard, trying to remember my sex-ed class last year.

"_It only takes once for you to get pregnant, young ladies. So, gentleman, wear a condom and ladies, take birth control if you ever decide to have sex at this age or even later." _Coach's voice echoed through my mind. Shit.

I climbed out of bed and put on a very long black cloak, covering my small black silk nightgown and pulled on my boots, sneaking out of the mansion and getting in my car, driving to the store. A pregnancy test, you know, just in case. It couldn't hurt to check, right? But what if it was positive? What if I was pregnant with Trevor's baby in my last year of high school? I'd be the talk of the town! I'd be thought of as a slut, a whore, and anything else horrible that may come to mind. How could I have been so stupid as to screw Trevor Mitchell in high school?

I parked my car and ran into the store, thunder rumbling and a strike of lightning flashing close by. It took all too quickly for me to reach the pregnancy tests as I picked one up and walked to the counter, taking small but deep breaths all the while.

"First time, huh?" The cashier asked me, grinning softly, rubbing her round stomach. "This is my third. Here, give me a call if you have any questions." She said, jotting down her phone number on a piece of her notepad and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said nervously, taking my shopping bag and walking out of the door in the rapidly pouring rain, the only light coming from the store's glass doors and the lightning flashing as the thunder seemed to bellow at me.

When I finally reached the mansion, I was drenched in a freezing cold rain and I swore my bag would be filled with water if I didn't get inside soon.

I practically slid through the front door as I took off my cloak and gently draped it over a coat rack to dry and walked to my bedroom to find a worried looking Trevor sitting on the bed.

He jumped up and grinned, relief clear on his face as he hugged me tight, his hand touching the bag I was holding. He backed up to look at it in confusion, looking back up at me.

"What's that?" He asked, worry laced through his voice.

"It's nothing. You head to bed while I dry off and get a different nightgown on, okay?" I asked, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door before he could reply.

I ripped the box open and read the instructions, following them one at a time. Now came the wait. Maybe I could just leave it and say what it says in the morning? No, Trevor might wake up before me and find it. When the test finally finished, I picked it up and shut my eyes tight, afraid to see the results.

Then I opened my eyes and looked. The small plus sign clearly shown in my face, almost like the cross was warning me of my impurities and I felt scared, then ashamed, and finally nervous and panicked about how I would tell everyone. My parents, Billy, Becky, and most importantly, Trevor; I was pregnant with his baby, after all. I put my hand on my stomach, looking down at my flat belly. It wouldn't be flat for long and I knew it. Maybe I shouldn't tell anyone just yet. I'll tell them about a month or two from now, when I begin to show just a little. That way it's not obvious and they won't have to think I knew all this time. I changed into my Hello Batty nightgown and crawled under the warm black covers and snuggled up to the man who would soon be fathering a child. And it wouldn't just be a robot like the next two weeks would be.

The next morning, I awoke to the space next to me to be completely empty as the smell of food cooking wafted in and intruded my nose, resulting in a flood in my mouth.

Suddenly, I felt rushing bile begin to shoot up into my mouth and I ran to the restroom, releasing the contents into the toilet and flushing, filling a cup full of water and rinsing the horrid taste from my mouth. I groaned as my stomach flipped and turned with every step I took to the kitchen, seeing Trevor cooking eggs, bacon, toast and many other delicious foods I wanted to scarf down in the blink of an eye.

"Raven, are you okay? You don't look like you're feeling well. Should I have you call in sick today?" Trevor asked softly, concern in his eyes as he set my plateful of food in front of me at the dining table.

"I'll be fine. I think I'm just hungry." I said and began to eat.

Three heaping platefuls later, I was getting dressed for school while Trevor eyed me worriedly. And when I grabbed a baggy hoodie as opposed to my favorite corset, he looked at me as if I grew two heads.

"Raven, is something wrong?" He asked as he softly kissed me and got in the car. We were riding in his shining red Ferrari today, but I didn't mind. My Mercedes needed a rest anyway.

The drive to school was silent as I stared out the window, at the Dullsville couples hand-in-hand, the children running on the sidewalks as their backpacks bounced roughly on their backs and the neighborhood dogs as they followed the kids to school. Would my life be like that soon? Would Trevor and I be walking down the street hand-in-hand while our children laugh and play with the neighborhood strays?

I took a deep breath as we pulled into the school parking lot, trying to keep the big bunch of puke from rising any further than my stomach.

The moment we stepped into first period and sat down, Mr. Webbyr was there passing out small, robotic babies that cried until they were in their mother's arms. Well, all the babies but Jennifer Warren's as it screamed and wailed even louder than the others before it. Smart kid, even as a robot.

When Trevor and I finally held our child, we stared at it in loving awe as the child's big green eyes stared up at me. Green, like Trevor's. I found that rather ironic as I rocked the small robot child to a deep slumber, humming Rose Red as the child fell into an even deeper sleep.

"Very well done, Raven, you'd make a wonderful mother." Mr. Webbyr said, clapping his hands from his desk as he began the rest of his lecture.

I hoped he was right about me being a good mother as Trevor stared at me lovingly, watching me as I rocked the small robot in my arms, still humming softly while our teacher handed out the guidelines of our written project.

"Oh, and one more thing. Feel free to name your child whatever you'd like so long as it isn't something crude." Mr. Webbyr told us just as the bell rang and I walked into the girls' restroom to change the robot's diaper.

I found it interesting how a robot could be so anatomically correct. Apparently, this robot was female. I pulled the diapers that Mr. Webbyr gave us from my bag and slipped it on the tiny legs of the little girl I would be taking care of for the next two weeks.

If this was a real baby, I wouldn't be able to bring it to school and my parents would freak out just at the thought of me holding my baby. Well, guess they have some alarming news two months from now.


	8. Chapter 8

The two weeks of mothering flew by as Trevor and I cared for our little Phoebe. Trevor named her and I thought the name was perfect- for both babies. Well, if it was a girl anyway, but I still couldn't bear keeping the fact I was pregnant away from Trevor.

And finally the day came when I would tell them all, starting with the baby's father, Trevor Mitchell. I could hardly believe two months had already passed as I stared at my belly, now just barely poking out in a tiny baby bump. I should probably get an ultrasound called in before I tell anyone so I have a date set.

When the date was set for my ultrasound and I took few long, deep breaths and walked into the living room where Trevor sat, watching TV. I sat next to him as calmly as I could; hoping how nervous I felt wasn't clear on my face.

When Trevor sat up straight and turned off the television and looked at me, it was clear he saw right through me. "What's wrong, Raven?"

"Nothing's wrong. Well, not really anyway. I'm just nervous to tell you and scared about how you'll react." I replied, tugging at the sleeve of my black hoodie in panic.

"What is it you need to tell me, Raven? You can tell me anything, honey, I promise. I won't get angry and I will never, ever leave your side. So please, tell me what's wrong?" He whispered lovingly in my ear as he hugged me softly, as if he was afraid I might break.

I pulled away and looked him dead in the eye, tears of fear and loving beginning to fill my eyes, hoping he would understand. "Trevor, I'm pregnant."

He was silent for the longest of time as the tears began to build in to rivers flowing down my cheeks and I began to sob out my misery, clearly snapping him out of him thoughts because he held me close and petted my head, my midnight black hair curling around his fingers.

"Raven, is that why you've been acting so strangely?" Trevor whispered, kissing my forehead as a red blush rose to my cheeks and I nodded.

"Have you told anyone else about it?" He asked, kissing my neck softly.

I shook my head, unable to speak as my fear and worry for Trevor turned to panic for my family and Becky. And then I remembered someone I had just recently made up with. Alexander. How would he take me being pregnant with Trevor after only eleven months of dating him?

"Come on, we need to go tell your parents and Becky the news. I'm sure they'd want to be there for you too." Trevor smiled sweetly, picking me up bridal style and walked out the door with me in his arms.

"You're what?" My parents and brother exclaimed in shock and horror, maybe a bit of anger too.

My dad gave Trevor a deathly glare, sizing him up as he growled out, "You got my baby girl pregnant? Get the hell out of my house you bastard!"

"Paul! That is not how we should treat him! He's the father of Raven's baby and they made it out of love for each other. Raven's eighteen, she's an adult now and she'll make her own decisions in her life. You can't protect her forever, honey." My mom reasoned.

My dad let out a deep breath, trying to calm his boiling rage. "You're right, Sarah. I'm sorry to you both. I shouldn't have acted in such a way."

"It's all right, dad. Though, I think you might want to wake Billy." I said, pointing to my fainted brother who was now unconsciously slumped to the side of the couch.

My parents swarmed him in concern, trying to wake him for almost half an hour until his eyes finally fluttered open and he slowly sat up.

"I think Trevor and I should go tell Becky now. I told her I had some very important news and she won't quit asking me what it is." I grinned miserably, bile trying to find its way to my lips again while I pushed it down for as long as I could.

When we pulled into Becky's driveway, she was already standing next to the old barn, jumping in excitement as we got out of the car and she ran toward us, jumping on me and squeezing me tight.

"Hey, be careful!" I said as I lightly pushed Becky away, examining my stomach for any injuries.

This caught Becky's attention as she eyed me. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" She gushed, hugging me again. "I've got to tell Matt!"

"Becky, wait!" I called, but she had already run inside and I heard her excited squeals as she blabbed on her cell phone.

"Its okay, Raven. Matt should know too." Trevor cooed, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, kissing my neck lovingly.

Just as I turned to give him the kiss of his life, my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the text.

_**Heard there's big news. Come visit me tonight and tell me all about it. I can't wait to see you. – Alexander**_

I sighed and quickly punched in my reply.

_**Okay, but I'm bringing Trevor along so no Romanian "wine." - Raven**_

_**Okay, fine. See you soon, Raven. – Alexander**_

I put my phone back in my pocket and Trevor kissed my lips softly just as a group of Prada Bees drove past, eyeing us with loathing ablaze in their eyes. Even after all this time, they couldn't believe Trevor Mitchell, the star Soccer Snob would ever date Raven Madison, the morbid Goth Chick nobody liked.

I noticed Jennifer Warren make the girl park the car and she got out, her eyes filled with rage. I couldn't help but tease her with what I had as I rubbed against Trevor. He was the father of my baby, after all. What was the harm?

He moaned softly, not even noticing Jennifer giving me daggers and she stomped closer and slapped me right across the face.

And that's how it started. All I remember is Jennifer throwing punches and kicks at me while I tried to protect my stomach and Trevor tried his hardest to keep her at bay as I fell into the soft, powdery but ice cold snow. Then everything went black as I whispered the last words I remembered. "Trevor… The baby…"


	9. Chapter 9

When I opened my eyes, it was too bright for my head to handle. My head pounded and my heart was pounding in my throat as I began to panic. Where was that beeping sound coming from? Where's Trevor? How's my baby?

The questions ran through my mind as I heard rushed footsteps and strained my head away from the bright light, my eyes finally focusing and saw my family, Trevor, Becky and Matt all huddled by my bedside.

Trevor held my hand and squeezed it. His mouth moved but I couldn't hear him due to the pounding in my head. But when I didn't answer, Trevor kissed me.

He kissed me and nothing else seemed to matter anymore. I imagined the scene before me as my lips were glued to his. Becky and Matt smiling, my mom fending off my dad so he won't kill Trevor and… wait! Alexander's here?

Trevor broke our kiss and cupped my cheek in his hand, sitting down in a chair beside me. And there, sitting on the guest couch, Alexander sat. His black hair was still long, and his eyes still that milk chocolate brown.

Did he know about the baby? His sad smile told me he either did or he was so consumed with worry that it was heart aching.

"Raven, we haven't told him yet. We've all been too worried about both of you that it just slipped our minds that he doesn't know." Trevor explained, brushing his thumb against the cheek he now held.

"I don't know what?" Alexander asked the confusion clear in his voice.

"Raven's pregnant." Trevor said simply.

Alexander's expressions seemed to all come at once, one dominating over the other. First, surprise then sadness, and then anger. No, not anger, this was pure rage!

Next thing we knew, Trevor was on the floor, Alexander was throwing punches and Trevor was trying to defend himself against a very powerful vampire. Not that he knew that though.

Doctors and nurses all rushed to the scene, trying to pull Alexander off of Trevor as best they could.

"How dare you get Raven knocked up? She's still in high school, you son of a bitch! She's already picked on in school; do you want her to be even more hurt and miserable?" Alexander growled, rearing a punch for Trevor's face.

"Stop it, right now!" I bellowed.

Alexander froze in place and slowly put his hands down. "I'm sorry." He muttered, getting off of Trevor and running out of the door.

The doctors and nurses helped Trevor up and examined him for any major injuries.

After all the commotion, visiting hours were over and everyone began to leave.

"Can Trevor stay here with me? If something happens to me or the baby at night, I want someone with me when it happens." I asked the nurse that was gathering towels from a nearby cabinet and bringing them into the restroom for later use.

"Of course he may. He's the father of this baby, right? He should stay and give his girl and his baby the support they need." The nurse grinned as she walked out of the room to tell Trevor he could stay with me.

By the time Trevor had pulled the couch to my bed side and made himself comfortable under the blanket my mother packed in a bag in case either of us started to get cold, I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was sleep.

_I hope my baby will be born happy and healthy._ Was my last thought before drifting off to a deep sleep.

_There I stood, in the middle of the cemetery, two beautiful babies in my arms. I walked slowly, almost numbly, to the monument where Alexander's grandmother lies. The moon was full tonight and it was bright but the fog that was rolling in was thick and suddenly I couldn't see. I looked around frantically until one of my babies giggled and reached her arms out into the fog. _

"_Daddy!" she giggled as a figure stepped closer through the fog._

"_Trevor?" I asked._

"_Hello, Raven." Alexander said, his eyes a vicious red as he bared his fangs and lunged for my neck._

I woke up covered in sweat, panting in panic as I rapidly glanced around the room. Still in the hospital. I left out a breath of relief and looked at my stomach. In my dream, there were two children. Was I having twins? If I was, Trevor would probably faint if I told him.

Finally, I drifted back to sleep to the sweet dreams I so very much wanted right now.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of the TV turned on and the news bursting about Jennifer Warren being arrested for assault and I couldn't help but think that it served her right.

The nurse came in with a clean gown and a strange tube of something in her hand. She pulled along a weird looking monitor and sat down beside me.

"Now, I tried to warm this up before I came in here, but your opinion may vary about how warm it really is. Trevor, would you mind stepping out for a moment while I get Raven changed into this special gown for her ultrasound?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Trevor said as he walked out the door, glancing back as if it hurt him to leave me for even a second and shut the door behind him.

"Now, Raven, I need you to stand up and take that gown off so I can help you put this one on." The nurse explained as I did what I was told.

The gown looked more like a dress and even though was white with small pink flowers on it, I was still too tired to care. At least I wouldn't flash anyone if I ever need something that's not in my room.

The nurse called Trevor back in as I settled back in my hospital bed, lying on my back with the small buttons undone only over my belly.

I smiled as I watched Trevor staring at the monitor at all times, wanting to see how the baby was doing just as much as I was. But a strange, freezing cold gel on my stomach snapped me from my loving trance.

"Oh, frig that's cold!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry. As I said, I tried my best to warm it up." The nurse giggled as Trevor hand my hand and kissed my cheek softly to try to calm me.

After a while, I got used to the feeling of the cold gel and the nurse took out a small device that was plugged into the monitor and began running it along my stomach, the gel following its movements.

"Well, well, this is quite interesting Miss Madison." The nurse grinned, looking at me. "See that?" she pointed to the screen.

Both I and Trevor looked very closely at the two beating movements on the screen.

"Those are two heart beats. You're having twins." She said, grinning again. "Congrats."

My dream was right. I was having twins and Trevor was—

_**THUD!**_

"Oh, God! Trevor, are you okay?" I asked to my fainted boyfriend on the floor.

The nurse rushed over and helped Trevor up as he stared into space, his eyes glazed over. He was so shocked he couldn't speak or pay attention to anything, for that matter.

"Mr. Mitchell, please stay awake as I complete the ultrasound." She commanded, sitting back in her chair as she took more pictures of the twins at all angles of my belly.

Trevor numbly watched me and the monitor as the nurse washed off the gel from my stomach and walked out of the door to get the pictures.

"Twins." Trevor muttered, staring at nothing in particular.

I smiled and touched his cheek, pulling his face down so I could give him a nice big kiss, snapping him out of his trance as he followed each kiss, taking over by deepening it even more than the last one.

When we finally lost all oxygen we had and broke apart, the nurse had already came in with a large envelope in her hand and a deep red blush on her cheeks.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" She asked, blushing even redder.

"No, but I had to wake him somehow." I laughed, taking the envelope and pulling out the pictures to look at them.

"I'll leave you two to look at the photos." The nurse said as she practically sprinted out the door, shutting the door behind her.

I stared at the photos with Trevor for I don't know how long when a knock at the door broke the moment. Trevor walked to the door and opened it. "Mom, Dad, what are you two doing here?"

His parents were here. Why? They hated my guts, right? I was a disgrace to them for tainting their son enough to fall in love with me, right?

"We wanted to see how you two were doing after what happened." His mom explained, walking into the room as her husband followed and Trevor shut the door.

Oh shit. We haven't told his parents I'm pregnant yet. What will they say if they see the pictures?

"What might these be?" Mrs. Mitchell asked, taking the pictures from me in her snooty Prada Bee way as she looked at them. Within the next minute or so, she was slumped in her husband's arms dramatically fainted as he set her on the couch and took the pictures.

"You got her pregnant? Trevor, what about your future? How could you be so stupid as to get this girl pregnant?" He bellowed, putting emphasis on the word 'this' as he pointed at me and threw the pictures to the cold floor.

If looks could kill, Trevor would have just murdered his own father with the very strong death glare he was giving him as he bent down to pick up the photos of our babies.

Trevor's dad pulled his mother by the arm and stomped angrily out of the door and tears began to fill my eyes. I didn't know why they did. I knew that Trevor's parents hated me. I guess it was the fact that they hate my babies too. I sat there, sobbing into my hands when I felt warm arms surround me.

"It's okay, Raven. We don't need their support to live our lives happily. We can ban them from the delivery room and we won't even have to see or even speak to them. I don't want you or the kids to be miserable, okay? It's all going to be okay." Trevor soothed, rubbing my stomach lightly as he kissed my head.

That night, my dreams were filled with lovely images of two children climbing all over Trevor and me, all of us laughing. It was so beautiful that I began to cry as I slept and Trevor woke me softly, staring at me in concern.

"Is something wrong, honey?" He whispered.

"No, everything's fine. I just had such a wonderful dream that I guess it made me cry." I said, laughing softly at myself as I wiped my tears away.

Trevor crawled in bed with me and snuggled under the covers, petting my head until I drifted back to sleep as his heartbeat as my sweet lullaby.


	11. Chapter 11

The night was freezing as I cuddled with Trevor on the sofa, watching TV in the heat of the mansion. My feet were ice, even under the thickest blanket I had ever seen in my life. Trevor kissed head and pulled me closer into his warmth. It was so nice, so peaceful that I drifted to sleep.

I didn't know what time it was when I finally woke up, but Trevor and I were both still lying on the couch with me on top of him when I felt a small kick from my belly and I began to blush a crimson red that would put Dracula's favorite bloody drink to shame. Trevor began to stir and I blushed even more as he opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at me and slowly stroked my hair.

A knock at the door made me jump off of Trevor and almost stumble backward onto the cold wood flooring.

Trevor smiled and helped me sit back down on the couch as he got up and answered the door. "Hello? Who are you?"

"Is Raven here?" A familiar voice asked. Sebastian!

I quickly got up- a little too quick according to the buzzing dizziness in my head- and rushed to the door. "Sebastian, what are you doing here?"

Sebastian looked surprised as he looked me over, seeing my now round stomach. I blushed and hid behind Trevor a little, holding back the tears that wanted to break free. I didn't know why the way Sebastian looked at me made me feel like crying, I didn't know why my eyes and throat began to burn as I croaked out, "Please come in. It's cold outside."

"Right." Sebastian said, stepping in and let me lead him to the living room even though he knew very well where it was. "Um, so where's Alexander?"

"He moved to Hipsterville and left me the mansion and even bought me a car. I would have thought he would tell you?" I looked at him curiously as a blush pinked his already very pale cheeks.

"Well, I haven't been much in touch with anyone lately. I've been a little busy figuring myself out."

Trevor cleared his throat and asked, "So you're a friend of the bastard who almost killed me?"

"Alexander would never kill anyone, I assure you! And I don't see why he would even attempt it unless—" Sebastian froze and then stared at my now bowling ball size belly in panic and horror. "That's his child, isn't it? It's Alexander's?"

"No, it's not Alexander's. It's Trevor's." I said blankly as I tried to bite down the sudden need to slap him into a compact jar.

"You cheated on Alexander again?" Sebastian bellowed, rage filling his eyes.

"I didn't cheat on him the first time!" I argued.

"So I didn't see you making out with Phoenix outside the Crypt a couple years ago?" Sebastian snapped back.

I sighed and suddenly felt very tired. And the next thing I knew, I was on the ground and everything fell into pitch black darkness, the last sound I remember was Trevor calling my name as he knelt down beside me.

"All of this is your fault." I heard Trevor bite out through the blackness.

"How is it my fault?" Sebastian barked.

"If it wasn't for you, Raven and the twins wouldn't have been so stressed that they passed out! She has school tomorrow and now she can't go because _you_ had to stress her out. Much more and she might have lost them!"

Lost my babies? No! I don't want to lose my twins! I was supposed to be having a boy and a girl with Trevor and as far as I am into my pregnancy now, there's no way in hell that I was giving them up now.

"Is Raven okay?" I heard a frantic Becky sprint into the room and over to me before anyone could answer. "Raven, come on, wake up! Don't give up on us, Raven!"

I smiled a little. It was the only thing I could move. I was so tired I couldn't even open my eyes. And then everything became silent and the blackness became darker yet again.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Raven, come here." A voice called from behind fog and tombstones. In the cemetery again._

"_I'm coming!" I called happily, running down the tombstones to the voice as if I was a child again._

"_Raven, look at them." The voice said in awe._

_I looked. One beautiful boy with pitch black hair and green eyes in a little red and white soccer uniform and a gorgeous little blonde girl in a black dress, her blue eyes sparkling with wonder. The girl held a rag doll in her arms as she sat on a soft red blanket on the cemetery grounds while the boy rolled a soccer ball with his fingers as he crawled toward it giggling like crazy._

_If I lost them today, I wouldn't know what to do. I couldn't live on without my children and probably never would. If they die today, I hope I die too._

_But what about Trevor? A small voice in my head called._

_Yes. Trevor was happy with our children, the thought of all four of us in a family. I couldn't leave him either._

_Now I need to wake up. Need to open my eyes._

"Raven!" Becky called, practically flinging herself onto me in a choking hug that could crush a wrestler's bones in one swipe.

"Okay, Becky, take it easy. She needs to recover." Matt said softly, prying my friend from my sore body.

"Raven, you're awake! I'm so happy you're okay." Trevor said, sitting by my bedside and bringing his hand up to cup my cheek, a loving look staring at me in the face.

No, I couldn't leave him even if I lost the babies. I loved him too much and we'd have to try harder, maybe move away from all the stress of Dullsville haters until the babies are born.

"How are the babies?" I asked in a rush, looking down at my round belly through my hospital gown.

Trevor's hand rubbed it in a soft circle. "They're going to be fine. The boy's been kicking you though. Every time the nurse came in to do more ultrasounds to make sure, he was kicking and you made a sour face. He's going to be the perfect soccer baby." He grinned proudly.

"And the girl is okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's okay too. She's been relaxing the past couple of hours you've slept, kicking every once in a while but not as hard as her brother."

I smiled softly. "If he makes her mad enough, I guarantee it'll be harder and _at_ her brother."

Everyone laughed. Everyone but Sebastian. He sat in the corner, his usually bouncy and bright blonde hair sulking just as much as he was. I felt horrible about all of this. "Sebastian? Can you come here a minute?"

Sebastian started in surprise as he walked to me and sat next to Trevor who just couldn't stop smiling to save his life.

I grabbed Sebastian's hand and put it on my stomach as both babies decided to kick. "They're very healthy, Sebastian. And it wasn't your fault I ended up in here."

Sebastian's eyes lit up as the babies continued to kick but slowed down as they grew tired and finally settled.

"Raven, you have another visitor." A nurse called from the door as she let someone in.

Luna practically skipped in, her bright pink hair filled with glitter and her large tutu dress barely covering her rounded butt as her blue eyes sparkled with mischief and happiness all at once. She hugged me tight, straining her arms to not squeeze me in a vampire-crush-hug. Must be nice to have that kind of strength for such a small girl.

"Alexander told us all about the babies and 'that bastard Trevor who did it!'" Luna said matter-of-factly.

"Us?" I asked as Trevor's smiled seemed to darken into an angry grind of his teeth.

Jagger stepped in, his white hair bright against the blood-red tips and the black tee he wore with his black army pants and combat boots, chains hanging from his waist, his skeleton earring glinting in the bright hospital lights.

"We've come to take you and Trevor somewhere…special, actually." Jagger smirked, leaning over my bed in a rather sexy manner, however terrifying too.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't you still want that bite of your life?" Jagger whispered darkly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I have not been writing lately, but I have been trying to work on a book I wish to have published and make it a series, thus I won't be doing as many chapters as quickly as I can. Sorry, but again, I'm working on it.**


End file.
